


October 27th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [27]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: If Wash ever thought Freelancer first aid was bad, he was not prepared for Red Team.





	

Wash rocked back and forth on his heels, while both teams grumbled mutinously. 

“Look, get used to the idea, because the stuff I am going to teach you could save your life, your teammates lives. So quit whining and let's start. Okay, I am going to need a volunteer -” Wash broke off, stunned, as Grif's hand immediately went up. “Great, thanks Grif. Can you just lay down here… thanks.” Wash paused while Grif got down on the ground and made himself comfortable. “Okay, Sarge, if you found Grif laying on the ground, unresponsive, what is the first thing you do?.”

“Shotgun to the face, just to be sure.”

“No!”

“Throw a party?”

“No! How can you start to decide if he needs help?”

“Anyone who knows him knows he needs help!”

“Grrrr….Sarge, could you just-”

Wash was interrupted by a violent sound, like a phone book being torn apart. He looked down in surprise just as Grif ripped off another monstrous snore. 

“Still sure about the shotgun?” Sarge asked hopefully. Wash buried his face in his hands.


End file.
